Hard times in New York
by Sydney Lee Nicholas
Summary: Tyler is lucky to be walking with two feet when his dad saved his life by pushing him out the 10 story world trade center building before the planes hit on 9/11
1. Caroline

1. Caroline Tyler stands at the window of his dad's office in the World Trade Center, looking down at the cars standing still in the middle of rush hour, on Church Street in New York City. Thinking about Caroline and how scared he is for her and the life she has waiting for her. Then he pushed that aside and pulled Ally **into view in his mind. God she sure is sexy he couldn't wait to spent everyday of his life with her. He planned to talk to her about getting a place that they could call home and more importantly adopt his little sister. She can't have the childhood he did, praying and hoping that she could find somebody to love her and when it didn't come fast she would rebel just like he did. **


	2. Up to God

**2. Up to God**

An hour passed and Tyler still stood at the window wondering where the hell his dad was. He couldn't still be atCaroline's school could he? His dad's black BMW pulled into its parking spot and his dad joined him in his office 15 minutes later. "What do you need now, son?" He started to pry at Tyler. Tyler just stared out the window and saw something in the sky as he stood in the World Trade Center. It was coming at him and getting bigger as he stood there in shock. He noticed it was a plane and it was not going to stop. He panicked and looked down at the street. He was so far up in the building. He thought for a moment that he might need to jump to avoid the plane coming directly at him. Could he possible jump from that window. He guessed it was better to take the chance that the plane would miss him. His dad without thinking, took a chair and crashed it through the window. Tyler quickly looked at him dad and then back to the plane. His dad grabbed his arm and told his son to jump. He continued to try to convince Tyler to jump. Tyler continued to hesitate and without another thought, he jumped. Blood stained the remaining glass in front of his father. He hoped his son lived he knew this was the only way he could help save his life and the rest was up to God. The white plane was less than a mile away from the building now and everything went blank in Tyler's Dad's mind within seconds.


	3. Half the Man I am

3. Half the Man I am

Tyler slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was white on the walls and light in his eyes. Ally ran into the room with Caroline at her side. "Tyler honey, you're alive." Ally said as she kissed his lips. "Now that's what I was hoping to wake up to, and Caroline sweetie come see your big brother." He said with a smile on his bloody face. Caroline went by his bed side and held her brother's hand. Tyler took her free hand and picked her up, and sat her on the bed. "Now why don't you go get a snack at the café?" Tyler asked his sister. "Okay Tyler but I'll be right back so don't take too long." Caroline said as she kissed Tyler's head and danced out of the room. "Ally, do you love me?" Tyler asked "Did you hit your head too hard? Yes Tyler I love you and as soon as you get to go home we can have some alone time if you know what I mean." Ally smiled up at the man she loved. "Okay I'm looking forward to that you sure do a good job. First I need to see my dad; I want Caroline to live with us." Tyler told Ally with a pleading smile. "Umm honey, your dad didn't make it, he died for you I'm so sorry." Ally said feeling sadness for Tyler wanting to make it all better. Tyler held it together till they could be alone and he could cry in her arms, right now he had to be strong for Caroline. "Okay, then I need to talk to my mom is she here?" Tyler asked Ally walked out of the room to go get Tyler's mom. "Tyler!" Tyler's mom sobbed "Yes mom it's me, now about Caroline I love her mom and me and Ally can take really good care of her." Tyler begged "Tyler you're just a boy what makes you think you can take care of a child?" His mom asked "When you grow up the way I did you learn to be strong, and I'm a stronger man than my dad never was, he messed up my life. Yes, I'm grateful for him saving my life and no matter how bad of a man he was I love him; He wasn't half the man I am. But it's because I love him that I'm fighting for her, he knew he wasn't a good dad that's why he saved me. To save her so to speak" Tyler yelled at his mom "Tyler she's my baby don't forget that, I tried to stop him from being mean with me she could start over." She pointed out "So what, you can marry some drunk ass hole of a husband? Yeah mom ill let you start her life over, over my died body. You can flush your life down the toilet, but not hers." He said as he felt the anger boil up inside him.

Tyler had to do this, to show his mom this is for the best. Even if it meant getting in his mom's face. His dad wanted this he could feel it. He loved his dad but also knew the part of him that he couldn't help but hate. If his mom got with this type of guy before she could do it again. Tyler won't take that risk with his baby sister. "We can try it, but let me tell you if one thing goes wrong, I'm taking you to court." Tyler's mom yelled "I'll go get the papers for us when you fall asleep." Ally said in a scared voice. And with that his mom marched out of the room and pushed Caroline in. "Now she is your trouble." His mom spat in his face. "Come here, baby now you don't have to worry about a thing." Ally told Caroline as she ran into her arms. 


	4. Angel in Yellow Stripes

4. Angel in Yellow Stripes

**Before I start I would like to say I'm sorry. Writing is my life and I lost it along the way. I'm back in black and better than before I won't let you down. This chapter goes out to Jules and Gedeon Naudet who filmed an amazing movie called 9/11, helped me understand more about the day the earth stood still. Sit back and enjoy my show. **

Tyler was riding his bike home after the doctor said he could go home. It was still not clear how he is alive sure his dad pushed him out of the tower but he was told people jumped that day and died. It just didn't add up, he would soon find out that more than one person saved his life.

Marshall Johnson woke up early, put 20 cups on the long table and started making the first pot of coffee knowing he needed a lot more then one pot. He turned on the oven and pulled out the pans, to start the eggs, scrambled is what everyone stuffed in their face to start the day. Since he didn't know what everyone wanted in their coffee he pored in the cups black and set out the sugar and cream in the middle of the table.

The guys started descending down the stairs one by one in their navy blue shirts. "Hey Marshall smells great I am guessing it's the same old same old." Cody said "Well I have been here 14 years and it doesn't get any better than this." Marshall said with a smile. "Hey put sugar or cream in your coffee if you want, hurry before it gets cold." Marshall told Cody. "Marshall, Cody how goes it?" Stephen our new guy asked before preparing his coffee.

"We are pretty good it's a nice day don't you think?" I asked Stephen he nodded his head when he looked out the window. That's when it happen the one thing Marshall would never forget, the alarm rang and we dashed up the poll to get our gear on, knowing the guys that were in bed would be right behind them. He got in the firetruck ready to go, Cody ran ahead to tell Marshall were the guys said the fire was. He said it was at the World Trade Center

The guys hoped in the truck and they were driving as fast as they could when they got then it looked easy to beat. A team was already there so this was going to be a cake walk, so he thought he ran over to the paramedics that were helping a man in his early 20 into the back of an ambulance. "This is Tyler Hawkins he jumped out of the tower when he saw the plane, he is a lucky man." The paramedic said to Marshall. "Can I do anything to help him Sir?" Marshall asked the man.

"Yes we need to go more hurt people, can you stay with him? We will be right back." He asked Marshall. Little did he know that would be the last words he spoke Marshall nodded before the paramedic team ran off. Marshall wondered about Tyler was he in love? Did he have family? Who are his friends? The ground started to shake and he knew he had to ran but he stopped himself what about Tyler? He unpaged the IV and blood running into his arm. Marshall ran for dear life with Tyler in his arms. He ran to the nearest hospital being a New York firefighter he knows where everything is. "This boy needs help his name is Tyler Hawkins he is survivor of the attacks on the World Trade Center." Marshall told the lady at the front desk.

Tyler got home to see that Ally was waiting for him in the bedroom. "Hey Baby how about you welcome home gift?" Ally asked her lover. "Umm let me think about that." Tyler said walking slowly in the candle lit room. He took his sunglasses off first then his jacket and ending up in his boxers. "Caroline will be home in an hour so we got to speed this up, honey I'm sorry." He said sadly "Tyler just be the soft romanic man you are and it will be fine." Ally simply said. So he did he made love to her like he never had before

He was proud of himself as he saw the smile on Ally's face knowing he, Tyler Hankins put it there. Ally was in game mode and was sad she had to stop when the door bell rang.

"Hello may I ask why you are here at one o'clock in the afternoon sir? Can I help you?" Ally asked the man in firefighter gear standing on her doorstep. "Yes, thank you does a Tyler Hankins live here?" He asked in the same tone Ally used to answer the door. Yes, he does, he's my boyfriend let me go get him." Ally told the man Tyler was her boyfriend so the good looking firefighter wouldn't try anything. "Very well, I will wait here." He told her with a smile knowing why she said he was her boyfriend, Marshall is about five years older than Ally and he wouldn't give her the time of day if he saw her in the city, not that she wasn't pretty she just is not his type. When Tyler appeared in his doorway in a black robe. "Son my name is Marshall Johnson I'm a firefighter with NYFD I felt connected with you when I ran with you in my arms away from that falling tower, I just had to see you." He smiled up at Tyler. "It was you, You saved my life oh my god." Tyler smiled with tears in his eyes. Ally crossed the threshold and hugged Marshall. "You saved my baby thank you!" Ally sobbed on his shirt. " I want to be a part of your life Tyler." Marshall told Tyler still hugging Ally. "Anything you saved my life." Tyler said still feeling like he was in a dream.


End file.
